HighSchool:The Truth Untold
by HeelZiggler
Summary: After BD/ All go to Forks Highschool. Jacob lives with the cullens. R


**This was made by Robyn & Sarah (Mrs Robyn Cullen & SarahCullen1995) **

**We were Bored.**

**It was a sleepover.**

**You get the point!**

APOV

"Attention students, because of the snow, you are not able to leave the school until it stops, it is for safety reasons. You will not have any classes. You must stay in the gym, you may play a game or chat amongst yourselves. That is all." I saw this coming weeks ago! And it has to be today?! I had a shopping spree to do! I haven't shopped in 6 hours! Im going insane here! Maybe we could get the whole school to play a game? What game though . . . chasing . . . eye spy . . . oh! I know! Truth or Dare! "Emmett, can I get on your back please?" I asked sweetly. He better say yes our ill throw a pixie fit. "Sure pix, but why?"

Gosh! Ill explain in a minute! Give me a chance! "Ill explain in a minute! Now lift me up!" He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. "Attention Students! We are having a game of truth or dare. Join in or feel my wrath"

Trust Emmett to shout "Ye, you don't want to feel her pixie wrath." Everyone immediately sat down in a circle and became very quiet.

"Okay, I am Alice. But, everyone knows that. Now the rules, you must 1. Do the dare that you are asked and 2. Tell the full truth. Or else. Because Bella's dad Charlie, is chief of police, so we can get you arrested." I stuck my tongue out at them all. "Now, my first victim. Lauren, truth or dare."

"Dare." I can sense the anxiousness in her tone.

"Okay… I dare you to… Choose whatever guy in your choice that is the hottest in the school and kiss him for three minutes

LPOV (Laurens)

Yes! Now is my chance to show Edward that I am his soul mate!

Edward growled when I just thought that, Weird!

I walked to Edward, he closed his eyes and hugged Bella. Oh please! He knows he wants me!

"No, actually, I _don't_ want you" He mumbled under his breath

"What did you just say!? It's like you… Read my _mind_? I said astonished, OMG… This is very interesting

"What!? No, no! I…I just… Heard you! You said it!"

"Er… No I didn't." I said, he's going crazy

"Yes, Lauren, Yes you did!"

"Whatever, Lets do this" I said seductively. I bent down to kneel on the floor in front of him, and went in for the kiss.

OMG, he's _such _a good kisser! I can now see of why Bella does it all the time! "I bet you don't kiss Bella like that!" I said, out of breath

"Actually, I don't" He smirked, "I kiss her like this" He said, bending his head down to kiss her.

Ok, It's been like… Five minutes now! God!

BPOV

"Ahem!!" Mike choked staring at me, nothing happened, it just went on, and on… and on

Then after around ten minutes, we stopped. I was enjoying myself so much!

"Took you long enough!" Mike shouted. "They do it endlessly at home! I have to live with that! And the way that we don't sleep makes it worse! I cant get away from it! You'll all know what im talking about tonight." Emmett shouted stupidly. Stupid Retarded Llama! "Emmett! Uniour uniot uniuppossed unio unialk uniout uniampires unir uniy uniex uniife uninyone!" **(If you cant read it, it says "Emmett your not supposed to talk about vampires or my sex life to anyone!" its unicorn language.**

"Whaddya mean about vampires and sex life?" Mike asked

"Mike, how do you know what we said?" I asked freaked out

"My dad is the Unicorn king! I study unicorn and I'm fluent!" Mike said proudly

Shit! Why oh why Emmett!?

"What? I can't see… Oh, right…" Emmett said, realising of what he said, "What I meant to say is, we can't sleep because of all of the racket they make! You should so hear them! I mean-"

"I think we get it Emmett!" I said blushing

"Yeah, but what about all of this 'Vampire' talk?" Mike asked

"Halloween, Emmett dressed up as a Vampire, still thinks he is one and Carlisle trys to make sure no one else knows" Edward quickly explained, "And Esme wanted to protect his innocence, of the mind" Edward continued

Just then Renesmee, walked into the room with Jacob, his hand was around her waist, and his face was covered in lipstick.

Im going to have a word with that girl!

Edward growled. "It's ok dad! Chill!" Crap! Stupid beautiful half vampire imprint!

"What did Renesmee just say?! Did she just call Edward dad?!" Jessica asked shocked

"Well duh! Do you not see the resemblance between her and Eddie?! It took you all long enough to find out!" Emmett! Stupid Oversized Grizzy Lover!

"So Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter?! Then who is Jacob?! How old is Renesmee?! Why is she in high school?!" Lauren questioned.

CRAP! What should we say?! _Oh, Renesmee is my Half-Vampire daughter, who grows at an immense pace, and I had her when I was human, after my honeymoon?! _That conversation would go down great!

"Uhh… No…? I said… It's ok… Dadio? "She asked it like a question

"But Emmett _is _right, they do look a lot like each other" Lauren said. Stupid bitch! Ruins _my _daughters explanation! How dare she!

"That's cause… Renesmee… Is Edwards… Cousin?" I said uncertained

"But she looks like Bella too…" Mike said.

"No I don't! Now what were we doing?" Renesmee said angrily

"Playing truth or dare sweetie" Rosalie said. ROSE!

"Wait, wait! You guys are confusing us, why did Rosalie call Renesmee 'Sweetie'? Jessica asked

"Coz Edwards cousin is my cousin too!"

"So… she lives with you?" Someone random shouted

"Yeah! She watches the Mocha's maraca's ad with me! It's our thing we have!" Emmett yet again shouted stupidly

"O…Kay, but what's with this Jacob guy?" That stupid random guy! Thinks he can ask certain questions just because no one knows him!

"Well, who said that? I don't know your name" Emmett bellowed

"I am Harry Potter! Im hiding from Lord Voldemort and have come to ruin your life" Harry Potter said matter-of-factly

"HARRY POTTER!!! Im that stalker that stalked you! In the shower!? Remember!?" Jasper screamed. He is totally _obsessed_ with him

"Oh yeah! What kind of Mocha's maraca's do you have? Since you saw mine" Harry Potter shouted. I really wanted Renesmee out of this room!

"Well your gonna have to ask Alice" Jasper winked at Alice

Alice laughed her pixie laugh

"Okay, lets get back to the point! I thought Jacob live with you, that's a bit pervy" Harry Potter said

"It is _not_" Renesmee shouted defensively

"So he does live with you" Harry Potter shouted

"Well duh! He has to stay coz Nessie is his imprint!" Emmett _once again _shouted stupidly

"What's an Imprint?" Harry Potter asked

"I'm not telling! Bella said that if I do, I have to sleep with Jacob!" Emmett shuddered. Well that made him shut up! I should tell him that more often!

"Ye, we'll never get the smell out either!" Rose grumbled.

"What smell? Jacob smells fine to all of us." Jessica questioned

"The smell of my handsomeness." Jacob is so _vain!_

"Why do I smell a wolf?!" _Oh shit!_

"Actually, it's a shape-shifter." _Double shit!_

"Ah! The Cullen's! We found you! You haven't come to see us in a while, we were getting worried!"

We all sat their shocked, Jacob was shaking, Renesmee put her hand on his chest to calm him down.

All the humans were looking at us with confused expressions.

_Shit!_

**Haha! **

**Cliffy!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**This will be the story I will be focusing on.**

**Add to your favourites!**

**Ill update as soon as I get 10 reviews!**

**Robyn**

**xxxxxx **


End file.
